Interference is one obstacle to high spectral efficiency cellular communications. Power allocation/control for transmission and picking the best users to schedule is one way to improve performance (other methods include COMP, MIMO, IC). Inter-cell interference control (ICIC) can be accomplished in several ways. One way is to adopt a static power pattern for each eNodeB (eNB) such that each individual eNB schedules users to take advantage of different power levels of the neighboring eNBs depending on the interference they receive from those eNBs. This can be made slow adaptive per loading and interference levels. Many joint power control and scheduling schemes also have been proposed. See, for example, see Liu Xin, E. K. P Chong, and N. B. Shroff, Joint Scheduling and Power-Allocation for Interference Management in Wireless Networks, Proceedings of IEEE VTC-Fall 2002. The performance of a centralized joint power control and scheduling scheme generally is better as it can provide near optimal performance. But the complexity of such a scheme makes it very unlikely to be implemented.